


What It Leads To

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Special Education' in Season 2. Puck tried to comfort Rachel only to be slapped in the face with her anger. Literally. They learn together what anger can lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Leads To

  


**Title** : What It Leads To  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Summary** : Set after 'Special Education'. Puck tried to comfort Rachel only to be slapped in the face with her anger. Literally. They learn together what anger can lead to  
 **Spoilers** : Through Special Education in Season 2  


A/N: This oneshot was the result of two prompts given to me by Rachel and Julie on tumblr. One was for angry sex and the other for public sex. This was the result! Smuckleberry warning! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee…

 

****

* * *

  


Puck sat back against the side of the stage as the rest of the Glee club milled about. Everyone else was laughing and chatting but Puck felt like he was the only one who noticed just how upset Rachel was over the whole Finn thing. He was discretely watching her and he definitely noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes and the way her shoulders weren't quite as square as they usually were.

Normally, he would question the fuck out of why he was noticing Rachel as much as he was but coming off of last week's hot as hell make out session, he knew exactly why. He'd actually been doing a whole hell of a lot of noticing Rachel since then. He'd noticed how sad she was and how she was quieter than usual but he also couldn't stop noticing her legs… and her ass… and her perfect little breasts (thank fuck for cold weather is all he could say to that). He'd tried to take his mind off the little midget, but it was like she'd crawled in there and set up her little diva camp or something.

The rest of the Glee club was coming down off the high of performing 'The Dog Days of Summer' except for Rachel. She was sitting on the stage, watching as Finn laughed at something Santana said with those shiny eyes and drooped shoulders. Puck looked over to where she was staring and stiffened as Finn reached up to brush the Latina's hair off her collarbone. Sure enough, he looked back over to where Rachel had been sitting and found an empty spot.

Puck looked around to see if anyone else had noticed her run out but again, he was the only one. He quietly slipped through the side door while everyone chatted and laughed together… fuckers…

He may not have seen her leave, but Puck knew Rachel well enough by now to know where she was probably headed. There were only two places in this school that Rachel felt at home in and since one was filled with people she didn't want to see, Puck followed his intuition to the other.

He slowed to a halt as he entered the choir room and took in the scene before him. Rachel was leaning against the piano with her head down on her folded arms and he could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. He hesitated for a second, not really loving the idea of girl tears (Rachel tears in particular) but decided to nut up and help her out. After all, it was just a little bit his fault that she was in here crying in the first place.

He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, expecting her to turn and throw herself into his arms so he could comfort her or some shit (shut the fuck up, his mom and sister were always making him watch those girly as shit TV shows where they ended up doing that). Instead, Rachel stiffened up and spun with a look on her face that made Puck want to back up a few steps. He didn't, just for the sake of his man card or something, but the thought was there.

Clearly he should have been more worried about his man _parts_ , because the next thing she did was raise her tiny hand and slap the shit out of his face. Like, legit open palmed smack down (that shit fucking _hurt_ , too).

Puck raised his own hand to his face to try massaging some of the feeling back in. He looked at her like she was crazy (not a new look for him) and asked, "What in the ever loving _hell_ was that for?"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't come in with your grand scheme at just the wrong moment an- and _seduced_ me with your lothario ways, Finn and I would be happily together right now! You ruined everything! I hate you so much!"

Puck just kind of stared at her, trying to process this outburst (and make his jaw start working again). The longer he stood staring into her eyes, which were still filled with tears, the angrier he got. Who was she to hate him? Who was she to blame the whole thing on him, for that matter? It takes two to… dance or something, right?

Once he could finally open his mouth without feeling like the lower half of his face was going to fall off, he opened it in a big way. Like, big enough to stick his foot all the way in. "Listen princess. Don't flatter yourself. You were there and you were needy and I hadn't gotten any in over twenty four hours. In my opinion, I didn't ruin shit. If you think for one second I care that you and Finn aren't making everyone sick with your little public displays of affection, you've got another thing coming."

Rachel gasped and raised her hand to slap him again, but this time Puck was ready for her and caught her wrist. He did the same with the other when she tried that hand. He held on to both and twisted them behind her, forcing his body right up against her and making her bow backwards into the piano.

He continued his tirade, " _You_ were the one who brought me home. _You_ were the one who pushed me onto the bed and mounted me like I was some prized stud or something. _You_ were the one who wanted it. If you even try to remember what really happened, _I'm_ the one that stopped it."

He watched as a flush crept up her chest, starting deep in her cleavage and continuing until her face was bright red with anger. He tried to ignore how hot this made her look as she started in on him. "How dare you! You were the one who suggested it! What was it that you said? 'I'm an expert on boyfriend problems' _blah blah blah_. I never should have –"

He couldn't take it anymore. Before he had really even realized he'd moved, Puck had Rachel's lips crushed against his own. He was brutal in the way he kissed her, funneling all the anger he felt at being told she regretted what happened into the kiss. Fuck her if she regretted it. Despite what he'd just said to her (he wished he believed _half_ of what he'd just said), he didn't. One of the hardest things he'd ever done was walk away from her that night and here she was throwing it back in his face for trying to be a good guy. Well fuck her.

Puck still had Rachel's wrists trapped behind her back so he transferred both of them to one hand so he could use the other to pull her closer into the kiss by the back of her neck. She was responding enthusiastically to his mouth on hers but he could tell she was just as angry as he was just by the tension in her body.

Puck was lost in exploring Rachel's mouth with his tongue, so he was caught off guard when pulled back as best she could to say, "If you think this changes any-"

"Shut up." And he was kissing her again. It wasn't nice, but Puck wasn't feeling very nice right now.

Suddenly, kissing wasn't enough for him anymore. He had to feel more of her. Like, all of her maybe. He reluctantly let go of her wrists so he could grab her by the hips and lift her to sit on the piano in front of him. Her hands immediately flew to his biceps where her fingernails dug into his skin through his button down. It stung but the pain only served to fuel the fire building in him. His cock jumped painfully behind the fly of his jeans, tightening them uncomfortably

Puck forced Rachel's legs apart so he could get closer to her and grabbed the back of her neck again to pull her mouth back to his. He couldn't be blamed for the way his hand sort of massaged the silky hair and soft skin he felt there, though. Shit was hard to resist.

Puck groaned as Rachel bit his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely hard enough to make him jump. The girl had some biting issues, but fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing, like, ever. She was eye level to him in her new spot on the piano and Puck liked the way he didn't need to bend anymore to kiss her the way he wanted to.

He was impatient to feel more of her, so his hands went to the little buttons holding her blue dress closed and started working. He got fed up with that shit about two buttons in and just ripped the whole thing open, sending the rest flying into the choir room.

Rachel gasped and pulled back to look down at her now exposed bra and panties. She just kind of gaped, open mouthed (giving Puck all sorts of fun visuals of ways she could use that mouth) at her simple white cotton underwear before raising her head to glare at Puck. "What the hell, Puckerman? What was that for?"

"Needed you naked. Now stop talking." Puck employed his new (and best) way to get her to stop talking, kissing her again before moving his mouth down her neck to suck on her pulse point. His hands were busy exploring all the new flesh he'd exposed, pausing to pull at her nipples through her bra.

She may have been verbally protesting (and not very hard at that) but her body was saying a big fuck yes to the situation. Her nipples were hard and tight as he pinched and rolled them through the cloth. Her head was thrown back to give him more room to work on her neck and when he bit the space where her neck and shoulder met, she let out a breathy little moan that had Puck harder than he thought he'd ever been.

He yanked one cup of Rachel's bra down so he could reach the perfect little nipple he'd been teasing. When his mouth lowered to suck it in and give it a bite, Rachel squeaked like he'd shocked her and her hands flew up to hold his head closer. Her amazing legs came up to wrap around him and Puck wished the piano was a little lower so he could rub his hard-on against her and make her feel how much he wanted her. Instead, he was practically humping the side of it so he could get some relief.

Puck was still running his hands over Rachel as his mouth worked against her breast, but he couldn't help feeling hot as fuck all of a sudden. He managed to shrug off his unbuttoned over-shirt, leaving him in the black tank he'd been wearing under it. He fumbled with his back pocket to get his wallet out so he could get to the condom inside (because this was fucking happening… _right now_ ).

Once he had the foil packet secured, he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the ground around his ankles. He caught himself before he let out the sigh from his cock finally being somewhat freed. Today he'd actually worn some boxers, so he shoved those down as well.

Rachel still had her head thrown back in response to Puck's mouth, but Puck wanted her to look at him and see what he intended to do. He might have been engaging in some angry fucking right now (or was about to anyway), but he wasn't far gone enough to not realize Rachel was relatively inexperienced when it came to this shit. He was a pretty big dick 99% of the time, but he wouldn't ever be the kind of guy to catch a girl off guard like that.

Puck snaked his hand behind Rachel's head so he could force it up to look at him. She looked surprised at first but he watched as her eyes traveled down to take in his guns (hell yes, she loved the guns) and continued down to rest on his rock hard cock now standing proudly out in the open. Her eyes got all wide and her pupils dilated, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lower lip like she loved what she saw (of course she loved what she saw… his cock was fucking perfect).

Puck's hand that wasn't holding Rachel's head up got busy, traveling along her leg as she appreciated him with her eyes. He started at her calf and went up, passing his finger along the soft seam behind her knee and he watched as her mouth dropped a little from the sensation. He moved his fingers upwards over her thigh and to the spot where her panties were soaked clean through, swiping his fingers over the fabric and groaning at the wetness gathered there.

Rachel gasped when his fingers tucked themselves beneath the cloth and parted her lips to swipe at her again without the barrier. He found her clit and gave it a little tease before moving lower to slide one finger inside. She tensed for a second before relaxing into his gentle thrusting.

Puck had been watching her facial expressions but he suddenly needed to look away from the look of awe she had on her face. Lowering his head back to her breast, he flattened his tongue to her nipple, swallowing smirk of pride when she gasped out a 'Noah' from the dual sensations.

He removed his finger and hand so he could grab both sides of her panties and yank them down. He didn't even wait for her to lift her hips, so the action jarred her hips forwards on the piano and made her upper body fall backwards. She caught herself on her elbows but she was now laying on the top of the shiny surface like every best fantasy Puck had ever had in his life. He couldn't help kicking off his pants the rest of the way and following her up to lay himself on top of her.

This action put their centers in the first direct contact to each other and Puck's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head at the wet, hot sensation now sliding along his cock. His hips moved almost involuntarily against her and she surprised him when she lifted hers to meet him. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned as her little body undulated underneath him.

This put his mouth right next to her ear and he couldn't resist the temptation. "Y'know, baby, you might hate me, but your body says something totally different. You love the way I'm making you feel right now, don't you? You want my fingers back inside of you and my lips on your tits and you want my mouth anywhere you can get it and you want my cock inside of you. You can't deny it because your body is telling me everything right now."

She surprised him yet again by grabbing the back of his Mohawk and yanking his head up so she could look at him. "Now who needs to shut up?"

His (awesome) retort was silenced by her mouth this time and her tongue was suddenly inside of his mouth doing some fucking awesome things. Their hips that had stilled while he talked started up again and Puck started to think he was going to die if he didn't get in her soon.

He fumbled for the condom he'd set down earlier and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Rachel so he could use his teeth to open it. Rachel attached herself to the side of neck he exposed to her and he almost lost it when she found his earlobe and bit down, none too gently. _Holy fuck_.

Puck had the condom smoothed on and securely in place despite the distraction Rachel was providing so he palmed his dick and rubbed himself against her folds to indicate he was ready. He checked himself for a split second and pulled away to ask, "Ready?"

Rachel nodded then threw her head back as he drove himself inside her. He meant to go a little slower than he had, but his control had basically snapped by this point.

He choked out, "No pain?" as he tried to hold himself still inside of her when all he wanted to do was pound her through the piano.

She shook her head and tipped it to look at him, looking a little unfocused and lot turned on as she said, "No, vi- vibrator."

Puck felt his brow come together as he tried to puzzle out what she meant by that and then he had to puzzle out a way to hold himself back when he realized she meant she had no pain because she'd _fucked herself with a vibrator_. Holy _fucking_ jesus fucking _hell_ , he had _no words_.

Instead, he drew his hips back and slammed them back into her, making her squeal at the suddenness of it and then whimper when he did it again. And again. And again.

This wasn't the gentle first time with flowers and candles that he knew Rachel deserved, which he would feel terrible about later (maybe) but he was too far gone in the moment to care. It didn't seem like she hated it anyways as her hips began to rise up to meet his thrusts.

Soon he was thrusting into her so hard that the piano was actually moving across the floor every time he bottomed out in her. He would have been afraid it was too much for her, but he could tell when he focused long enough to look at her face that she was enjoying every second (enjoying might have been an understatement judging by the sounds coming out of her mouth… never let it be said that Rachel Berry wasn't vocal in every fucking thing she did).

He felt his balls and stomach tightening and knew he needed to do something to get Rachel there before him, so he pushed himself up on one hand and snaked the other between their bodies to seek out her clit. His thumb pressed and rubbed it firmly as the rest of his hand splayed along her pubic bone. She arched her back at the new sensation, changing the angle he was moving against her.

Apparently this was all she needed because he watched and felt as she fell to pieces beneath him. She shouted loudly and came up almost completely off the piano, milking his cock with her orgasm and pulling him right along with her. He groaned from deep in his chest and clenched his eyes shut because there were fucking _fireworks_ as he exploded inside of her. Seriously, he'd never come that hard and it was all he could do not to collapse on top of Rachel as he continued to feel aftershocks from it.

Rachel was still whimpering and shuddering at said aftershocks, but he could feel her relax beneath him little by little as his arms shook to hold himself above her. Puck finally opened his eyes and was confronted by the hottest thing he thought he'd ever seen. Rachel was still panting from her orgasm and her eyes were heavily lidded. Her skin was flushed and her hair was stuck to her neck and forehead with a fine sheen of sweat. Her lips were swollen and pink from their aggressive kissing and as he watched, her tongue poked out to lick along them in a sign of pure female satisfaction. She looked thoroughly fucked in the best possible way.

Puck would have been content to just stay here and stare at her for… a long time… but he was gradually becoming aware of the fact that they were laying practically naked on top of the piano in the middle of the choir room and the Glee kids were still somewhere in the building. It was a fucking miracle they hadn't been walked in on already.

He reluctantly pulled out and (not without some fucking effort) got off the piano, pulling Rachel to sit as he did so. He let her go when he was sure she could sit up on her own and went about getting back into his pants and shoes, disposing of the condom, and avoiding looking at Rachel so he didn't have to see the look of regret he was sure she was now sporting.

He finally spared her a glance when she slid off the piano to stand beside him and had to catch herself as her legs failed her at first. He couldn't help smirking at the idea that he'd fucked her lame or something, but it was only a quick smirk.

Rachel was avoiding looking at him too, but he could tell she was blushing as she righted her bra and grabbed her panties off the floor to slip back on. She made a noise of dismay when she went to rebutton her dress and realized half the buttons were missing. Puck scooped his button down off the floor and handed it to her, thinking she could use it to cover up.

Their fingers touched as she reached for the shirt and their eyes snapped to each other at the contact. They both held the fabric and the eye contact for a beat, trying and failing to not have a conversation with the look. To Puck's surprise, he didn't read any regret in Rachel's eyes and knew she didn't see any in his either. Regret was the furthest thing he was feeling at the moment.

He did see uncertainty and confusion with a heavy dose of attraction and lust mixed in, though. He wanted to talk to her, maybe take back some of the shit he'd spewed at her before the most fucking amazing sex he'd ever had, but he didn't know how to start.

And then she was pulling the button down from his hands and slipping it on so she could wrap it around herself, moving away from him towards the door as she did so. He watched her back until she slipped through the door and turned the corner, running his hand over his Mohawk and wondering _what the fuck_ had just happened.

He honest to god jumped about a foot when a minute later Mike walked through the door. He seemed preoccupied and it actually took him a second to realize Puck was standing there. He gave him a friendly head nod when he finally saw him.

"Oh, hey dude. You haven't seen a black backpack in here, have you? Tina thinks she left hers somewhere in- Are you ok?"

Mike stopped his hunt and stared at Puck for a second, probably noticing his lack of over-shirt and general messy appearance, not to mention the thousand yard stare he was currently rocking the shit out of. Thankfully, Puck had finished buckling his belt and had disposed of the condom and wrapper in the covered trash can next to the piano before Mike had come in. Still, it was probably pretty obvious what had just happened.

"Fine, man. I haven't seen it." Puck turned on his heel and made for the door before Mike could question him further and tried not to feel like a pussy as he basically ran away. He just didn't know how to answer his own questions about what had just happened, let alone Mike's.

Puck swung by his locker to grab his coat and backpack before heading home for the night, his head spinning.

The next day Glee met after school to go over some song selections they would be performing for a holiday themed school assembly that was coming up. Puck was sitting in the back trying and failing to not stare at Rachel where she sat down the row from him. He was also having some trouble keeping his eyes off the piano, which he noticed was a few feet to the left of where it usually sat. He smirked at that and idly wondered how hard it would be to steal a piano…

He glanced back over at Rachel only to catch her staring at him. She looked away quickly, but he felt better when he realized she was having just as much trouble with staring as he was.

Brittany, Mercedes, and Quinn were goofing off with some dance moves as they waited for Shue to get there when Brittany suddenly stopped and bent at the waist to look at something on the ground. She reached down to pick it up and held it in front of her nose so close that her eyes actually crossed a little.

"Why are there little buttons all over the floor? Did someone lose their shirt?"

Brittany's innocent question went mostly ignored by the Glee club, but Puck couldn't help but send a smirk Rachel's way when he heard it. He wasn't surprised to see a deep blush on her face, but he was surprised at the little smile and lip bite she was sending his way. His smirk grew into a full on smile, which she returned and Puck felt something lift off his shoulders for the first time since yesterday afternoon.

He read the promise in her eyes and let himself think for the first time in a while that maybe things would work out okay after all. Maybe angry piano sex with Rachel wasn't the deal breaker he thought it was.

 


End file.
